Debt
by isyourcermetgoingtogrow
Summary: Carlisle owes a debt to Tanya but what for... that doesn't really summarise it but I don't know how to and there may be more coming? trigger warning and language


"Hey, baby, you want some fun later tonight?" Vladimir sneered, sliding his hand under the edge of Tanya's dress.  
"Get away from me," she hissed, slapping his hand away. "Pervert."  
"Aww, come on, don't be like that." His hands were at her waist now, sliding down her body.  
She squirmed, trying to get away but he grabbed her.  
"Get lost, Vladimir. She said no," Carlisle growled, pulling her away from him.  
"Thank you," she whispered to him, sort of hiding behind him so she didn't have to face the other man.  
He took her hand and brought her over to the others.  
She kept glancing nervously at Vladimir, still tightly holding Carlisle's hand.  
"It's okay," he assured her, squeezing it.  
She smiled gratefully and relaxed a bit.

Later on in the night he was back. He targeted her while she was alone in the dim lighting, pinning her to the wall and running tongue up her neck. When she tried to scream he quickly covered her mouth, drowning the sound.  
"I want you, Tanya. You give yourself to so many men. Now it's my turn," he whispered coldly in her ear.  
She bit down hard on his hand, making him grunt. While he was distracted she saw her chance and tried to wriggle away.  
"No you don't," he growled, throwing her back harder.  
She started to cry, knowing what was coming next.  
He reached down to unzip his pants.  
She bolted, running toward the others but they still hadn't seen her.  
He roared and grabbed her ankle, sending her falling to the concrete, scratching her hands and knees. The scent of blood thickly cloaked the air.  
She sobbed, big heavy sobs that shook her whole body. Fear consumed her every thought.  
Suddenly Vladimir was tumbling to the ground. "What the hell was that for?!" he cried, shoving Carlisle hard so he stumbled.  
"Get away from her." His eyes were black.  
"Or what?" he challenged.  
"Or else I'll fuck you up," he hissed, gently lifting Tanya to her feet and sliding his arm around her waist, supporting most of her weight.  
"Why do you care, Cullen? You have your mate. Let me have some fun," Vladimir growled angrily.  
"Leave her alone," he insisted, fear leaking through into his voice as the bigger man stood to his full height.  
Vladimir smiled sickly; pleased with the terror he knew he was inducing. "What are you going to do? Bite me?" he teased.  
"I'll rip your goddamn head off," he snapped, stepping in front of her to stop him touching her again.  
"And how are you going to do that, animal drinker?"  
Carlisle turned to Tanya and whispered 'run' so lowly Vladimir couldn't hear, knowing that he couldn't actually fight him.  
She started to but turned back in horror when Vladimir kicked Carlisle's legs out from under him. Once he was on the ground he kicked him hard in the ribs, causing a sickening crunching sound to filter through the air.  
Carlisle coughed blood, quickly grabbing Vladimir's leg before he could advance on Tanya.  
He screamed in frustration at being stopped again and lashed out once more, digging his fingers into Carlisle's arm and twisting sharply. He paled slightly but otherwise didn't react to the pain of his bones breaking.  
Suddenly Stefan was there. "Brother what are you doing?" he demanded of Vladimir. "The rest of his coven will murder you for touching him."  
Vladimir kicked him once more out of venom before stalking off ahead of Stefan.

"Carlisle!" Tanya yelped, rushing back to him as he slowly sat up. She was crying again, shaking with guilt.  
"It's okay," he told her, trying to smile. "It's alright, Tanya." He carefully got to his feet, wincing when his wounds burned.  
Her hands fluttered uselessly; she didn't know where to touch him without hurting him. "God, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have done that…" Her eyes filled with tears once again. "Come, Carmen has a little medical training. Maybe she can help you."  
"I'm fine, Tanya," he slid his good hand into hers.  
"No you are not!" she shot back.  
"It's nothing serious," he persisted. "It's only my wrist. It'll heal."  
She touched his side very lightly, her hand barely brushing against the fabric of his shirt. Still it caused him to emit a small moan of pain. Her eyes softened and she whispered "I'm so sorry," again.  
He tried to smile but it failed.

"Esme!" Tanya called out once they were close enough.  
"No- Tanya she'll be upset," Carlisle protested.  
She ignored him. "Carlisle's hurt!" she told her helplessly once she had her attention. It caused a flurry of panic amongst everyone.  
"It's not that bad," he mumbled as Esme rushed over.  
"What happened? Where are you hurt?" She frantically checked him over.  
"Esme," he begged. "Please stop. I'm okay."  
"Where are you hurt?" she demanded again, not deterred in the slightest.  
"His arm is broken and his ribs to I think," Tanya told her tearfully. "It's my fault. Vladimir was going to- he wanted to-" she stopped, not finding the words. "But Carlisle stopped him. He should have hurt me instead…"  
"Tanya, if that happened I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Carlisle reasoned calmly. "Not after what you did for me. He held her gaze, neither of them daring to look away. They understood something the others didn't.  
"After what?" Esme pressed absentmindedly, still trying to help her husband.  
He looked away, not answering.  
"Carlisle?" she asked again.  
He sighed heavily. "Tanya saved my life…I tried to kill myself but she, ah, stopped me…" he told her reluctantly.  
"Is that what this is about?" Tanya asked, a bit shocked. "Even after all this time?"  
He nodded guilty.  
She held his face in his hands, forcing him to look at her. "You owe me nothing, you hear me? Now stop this. You will not let yourself get hurt because of something that happened years ago that no longer matters, Carlisle Cullen." Her words were firm but her tone was soft. She reached up and gently placed her hand on the side of his face, smiling slightly. "And it's not like I saved you anyway; I only called the ambulance."  
He smiled a little too, still forever grateful to her.


End file.
